Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wireless communication system, and more particularly, to a method for a user equipment (UE) to perform early data transmission (EDT) and an apparatus supporting the same.
Related Art
In order to meet the demand for wireless data traffic, which has been increasing since the commercialization of a fourth-generation (4G) communication system, efforts are being made to develop an improved fifth-generation (5G) communication system or pre-5G communication system. For this reason, a 5G communication system or pre-5G communication system is referred to as a beyond-4G-network communication system or post-long-term evolution (LTE) system.